


Pink- Zouis

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ass Kink, Ass Play, Best Friends, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Dom Louis, Frottage, Gay Frottage, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Lace Panties, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis with Zayn, M/M, Nervous Louis, Nervous Zayn, Pink Panties, Protective Zayn, Sub Zayn, Thighs, Top Zayn, Topping from the Bottom, Zouis Oneshot, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn didn't know that Louis liked to wear panties, and Louis didn't know how much Zayn would like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink- Zouis

Zayn and Louis had been playing countless video games for hours, like they always do. Zayn, once again, had won almost every time. unfortunately, Louis was a sore loser, and had been pouting the entire time, and Zayn found it adorable.  
"fuck you. Zayn- let's just go to bed."

Zayn chuckled, rolling his eyes, but turning off the tv in Louis' living room, despite Louis' attitude.

Zayn followed his best friend upstairs, and they walked down the hallway and entered Louis' dark room, turning on the lamp that sat on his bedside table.

Zayn strolled over to his small bag, searching through it before grabbing the black tshirt that he had placed in it earlier.   
"hey can I use your bathroom?"

Louis nodded,  
"go ahead- I gotta change anyway."

Zayn smiled and jogged out of the room and down the hall, slipping into the small room. he tugged off his hoodie and set it on the counter, slipping into the tshirt. he sighed, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, sliding them off of his thin hips, stepping out of them. Zayn grasped his hoodie and jeans in his left hand, frowning as he glanced at his reflection. Zayn focused on his slightly baggy, black boxers, and wished that he didn't have his bony legs; Louis' legs we're thick, and beautiful with his tan. Louis' body was almost feminine, and just so- nice. Zayn rolled his eyes; he thought about Louis more often than he should. Zayn opened the bathroom door, walking back down the hallway, noticing that Louis' bedroom door was closed.

Zayn lightly knocked on the door, making sure that Louis was decent, and heard Louis' voice mutter a response. Zayn didn't think anything of it as he opened the wooden door, stopping in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat.

Louis was bent over, rummaging through a drawer of his dresser. this would have been normal, but the only piece of clothing on Louis' tan skin, was a pair of pastel pink, lace panties. they spread across Louis' ass delicately, the pattern even more defined with his skin tone. Zayn didn't even blink as he noticed the arch of Louis' back, the ridiculous curve of his ass, and his beautiful thighs glowing as an effect of the dimmed lighting. Zayn gulped and his hand gripped the clothes in his hand impossibly tighter. as Louis stood up, the poor boy's eyes were filled with embarrassment as his cheeks went pink. his lips, which were only a slightly darker shade of pink than his cheeks, almost trembled as he jumped back and attempted to cover himself.

Zayn's heart immediately dropped into his stomach, feeling awful that Louis was uncomfortable. Louis immediately grabbed a pair of sweatpants next to the bed, and made the move to put them on, muttering on about how embarrassed he was.

"Lou- stop," Zayn's voice was harsh, but it wasn't judging. there was something else in his tone.

Louis' face got impossibly more red as he stood there, slightly turned to the side so that his leg obstructed Zayn's view of his crotch, but it seemed to give Zayn a better angle of his ass, and that really wasn't helping the slight bulge in Zayn's thin boxers.

Louis' entire figure was just begging for Zayn to say something; to explain why he hasn't laughed his ass off or ran out of the house. Zayn must have caught on, because he sent a reassuring smile and took a step forward to remove himself from the doorway. Louis stepped back with hesitance, the sweatpants falling from his grasp. Zayn closed Louis' door slowly, and turned back to face him.

Louis looked puzzled and he was picking at his fingers anxiously. Zayn seemed to be debating on exactly what to say. he didn't have anything that he could say that could make the situation less awkward, but he did have questions. it took another moment or two before Zayn broke the silence once again.  
"do you- do you always wear those kind of like- underwear?" Zayn licked his bottom lip and rocked lightly on his feet.

Louis dropped his head and nodded, a small cough filling the silence. his fringe fell and covered his eyes, his narrow shoulders low.

Zayn took another step forward, but it wasn't at all intimidating, it was as if he was trying to show that Louis didn't have to be uncomfortable.  
"so like- whenever we hang out or see each other, you've-" Zayn took a small breath out, his eyes darting from the wall to Louis' face, "so you've been like- wearing those under your clothes?"

Louis looked up again, but his gaze was past Zayn's head into the distance somewhere.  
"y-yeah."

Zayn was now about a foot away from Louis, and he could feel Louis' shallow and uneven breath against his neck.  
"it's okay, Lou."

Louis nodded, letting out a deep breath that he had been holding in, and seemed to become more comfortable with the situation. he rose his head, finally looking into Zayn's wide eyes.  
"thanks for not hating me."

Zayn smiled with the side of his mouth and shook his head,  
"I couldn't hate you, Lou. but like-" Zayn scratched his neck, his lips now wetted by his tongue. he didn't want to pressure Louis into any conversations that he didn't want, but he just wanted Louis to feel like it wasn't a thing he should be ashamed of, and maybe he didn't want him to cover himself up for a while. "-are they even comfortable? like- isn't the lace rough?"

Louis chuckled breathlessly, his hand wrapping around his small torso out of insecurity.  
"yeah, they're uh- soft."

Zayn's eyebrow rose the slightest bit, and his lip was between his teeth as he forced his eyes away from Louis' to the pink lace. Zayn was questioning his entire existence, because he didn't even know what he expected Louis to do at this moment. he just froze, because there wasn't anything to do but that, and Louis had to say something soon.

Louis moved even closer to Zayn and turned his hip,  
"feel," Louis' voice was soft but it was more of a quiet demand than a question, and Zayn didn't even realize that his hand was moving. all of a sudden, his hand was barely gripping Louis' hip, his thumb massaging the lace; the material was thin and delicate, but Zayn could feel the bumps in the pattern, and the soft skin of Louis' that was revealed by the holes in the panties. Zayn let out a shuddery breath as he felt Louis leaning into the touch, and then his eyes were locked with the smaller boy's. even in the faded light, Zayn could see that Louis' pupils were dilated, the cerulean in his eyes clouded by darkness, and his lips had parted. Zayn could feel his own length pulsing on his thigh as he saw Louis' gaze switch to Zayn's crotch. Zayn took a sharp intake of breath, seeing that Louis was chewing on his lip, his cheeks more pink than they had ever been. Zayn dropped his gaze to find Louis' cock hard in the lace, and he stuttered on, before he felt his hand tighten on Louis' hip.  
Zayn couldn't stop himself from leaning forward, his eyelashes almost brushing Louis' and his lips caressed the boy's. Louis pulled back for a moment, his hand on Zayn's chest,  
"a-are you sure?"

Zayn nodded,  
"I think so," and his statement came out as more of a question, because Louis was his best and closest friend, but his body was telling him to avoid the fact that this would change everything.

Louis hummed and moved forward, molding their lips together again. the kiss was slow but heated, and Zayn was weak as he felt Louis' hands in his hair, pulling him deeper. Zayn groaned, gripping Louis' ass for the first time. the soft lace was against his fingers as he intertwined their legs. Louis whimpered as he felt Zayn's tongue in his mouth, tasting him. Zayn wanted to remember the sweet taste for as long as he could.  
Zayn then felt a hand sliding down his torso and his cock was being gripped. Zayn moaned and grabbed Louis' ass again, licking at his bottom lip.  
Louis hummed and spread his palms across Zayn's shoulders, delicately pushing him down onto the bed. his lips chased Zayn's, moving the boy back farther on the bed, detaching from him, only so that Zayn could sit up, his back against the wall. Zayn could feel his own chest rising and falling at an unsteady pace, his cheeks burning as he watched Louis crawl back up the bed and straddle his waist.

their eye contact was extremely intense as Louis bit his lip and brought a hand up to Zayn's face, darting forward to connect their lips once again.

Zayn was completely lost. he was lost in Louis' lips and his soft skin and the way his hands were sliding up and down the span of Zayn's torso... but most of all, he was lost at the fact that just minutes ago, they were best friends and that's it. however, all of a sudden, they crossed the line. Zayn was so, so turned on, and it was because of his best friend. Zayn realized that it should be disgusting or weird, or surprising because he thought that they were both straight, but it wasn't. all that he could think about was just how hot Louis was, and why they hadn't been doing this the entire time. Louis looked so fucking sexy in the panties, and now he was making out with him and Louis' hands gripped Zayn's shirt, sliding it off of his body, their lips separating for a bit.

moments later, Louis was kissing him again, running his hands over Zayn's tattoos. as Louis' finger ran across one of Zayn's nipples and his tongue moved sinfully in Zayn's mouth, Zayn found himself gripping Louis' ass, rutting his hips up. Louis let out a beautiful moan that sent chills up and down Zayn's spine, and before Zayn's body could react to anything, Louis was periodically grinding onto Zayn. Zayn pulled away from the boy's lips for a moment. he watched as one of Louis' hands was gripping tightly onto the side of his boxers, and the other one was resting behind him on the bed. his beautiful figure was at a slant, his head tilted back. Zayn could see that his lips were slightly pursed, then relaxed as he panted. there was a small vein that flexed on Louis' neck. his chest was out and steady, while the lower half of his torso was rolling and flexing, the lamp on the bedside table revealing a thin layer of sweat coating himself. Zayn's hands were dropped at his sides as he was driven insane. Louis' hipbones were slightly protruding with each movement of his hips, and the pink lace slid across his cock. Zayn observed as Louis fought with his own body; not knowing whether to roll onto Zayn's length, or gather more friction from the lace. Zayn let out moans and groans of Louis' name, and Louis actually lifted himself slightly off of Zayn, only to drop back down, his hole in contact with the side of Zayn's cock as he proceeded to grind on him. Zayn let out a shameless moan, finally picturing how Louis would look bouncing on his cock, his sinful body writhing even more. Zayn felt precume ooze out of the tip of his dick, and soon Louis' hand was sliding between them, his fingers in the hole of Zayn's boxers. Zayn felt Louis' small fingers graze his tip and then they were gone and Louis stopped all movement.

Zayn's eyes followed Louis' fingers and probably could have come right there as Louis brought his fingers to his lips. Louis' tongue slipped through his lips and licked all around his fingers. Zayn gripped Louis' hips and guided his movements to grinding on him again and Louis happily obliged. Zayn's breathing was ragged and his face was burning up, and if all the blood hadn't rushed to his dick, than he's sure that his face would have burned off. Zayn's hands were gripping Louis' thighs, following them as they rolled with his hips, Louis' moans echoing in Zayn's head.  
"Zayn, a-are you going to come?"

Zayn whimpered and nodded, his hips bucking up into every touch. Louis moved forward and kissed Zayn's lips again, and Zayn's eyelids felt heavy with lust. soon, Louis' lips were sucking marks into his neck, and his teeth were grazing his jawline.  
"are you gonna come just like t-this? you know, my ass against that hard, big cock of yours?" Zayn was crumbling into the bed, unable to comprehend that his best friend was capable of saying these words. Zayn was burning from the outside in; Louis' touch toying with every nerve. "Zayn- you haven't even touched me yet," Louis' voice was shaky and uneven, but he kissed at Zayn's neck, "and I'm going to come. you're just- you're- you're hot."

Zayn was grinding his hips back and forth with Louis' and their eyes were now locked, Zayn's lips leaning into occasional kisses.  
"I-I'm thinking of us- I want you so f-fucking much," Zayn was stuttering and sweating, and the room felt too crowded and suffocated, but it was so good. Louis was letting out soft, obscene whines of pleasure and Zayn was touching every bit of Louis that he could. Zayn's cock was so hard that it slipped past the hole in his boxers. the friction from the panties was adding to Zayn's pleasure, and he decided that he never wanted to spend another day without seeing Louis in panties like this, and hearing his name falling from the pretty boy's lips so shamelessly. Zayn was so, so close as Louis' movements became incredibly sloppy and broken, but so intense. Louis then got right by Zayn's ear and whispered,  
"maybe I can wear some like this when you fuck me."

all it took was a few more grinds of Louis' hips, and Zayn was releasing all over his boxers and Louis' panties. Zayn was moaning and thrusting forward as he rode out his orgasm. Louis' whining and panting was very prominent in the room, and when the light flashing behind Zayn's eyes faded, he was able to see. his gaze fixated on every bit of Louis' features; the way his lip was pulled between his teeth and his fringe was matted down to his forehead. his legs had given out and now he was collapsed atop Zayn's lap, his lips still dispersing whimpers. Zayn looked down to see Louis' release slipping through the panties, and it looked so filthy and hot, and his sensitive length twitched.  
"Lou- was this uh- weird?"

Louis hummed as he thought, and it shouldn't have been as attractive as it was.  
"not really- but maybe that makes it weird."

Zayn chuckled and looked down at their mess, and Louis' eyes followed.   
Louis' laugh was quiet, and then he stood up and walked over to the desk near his door and grabbed a few tissues. Zayn didn't even hide the fact that his eyes never left Louis' body, and if he weren't so sensitive, he could have gotten hard again. Louis walked back over and instead of letting Zayn take the tissues from him, he swatted Zayn's hands away, his gait slow. he set a few tissues aside and then gripped a few tighter with his pink fingertips, sliding his hand and the tissues passed the waistband of Zayn's boxers, kissing Zayn as he blindly attempting to clean up the come that was spread across his cock. Zayn blushed and Louis tangled their tongues and- wow, maybe Zayn could get hard again. Louis threw the tissues in the bin by his bed, and pulled away from Zayn.  
"um- I'm not going to be able to get cleaned up like this. I'm gonna shower." Louis' hands ran along Zayn's abs and then he was off of him again and looking in his dresser, pulling out a pair of white lace panties that looked like even less material than the pink ones.

Zayn bit his lip as Louis strolled out into the hallway, and soon Louis' voice was yelling back to Zayn,  
"this is the part where you follow me."

Zayn smiled and jolted up from Louis' bed, grabbing his back-up boxers from his bag, jogging after the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> should I do a part 2?


End file.
